Episodes
There are 133 episodes in total. The 80s had 66 (63 TV and 3 OVAs) and the 90s had 67 (62 TV + 3 unaired episodes + 2 OVAs). =1982 series= Season 1 *1 "Love Love Minky Momo" "Rabu Rabu Minkī Momo" (ラブラブ·ミンキーモモ) March 18, 1982 *2 "Charm Up with Glasses" "Megane de Chāmu Appu" (メガネでチャームアップ) March 25, 1982 *3 "Run, Super Rider" "Hashire Sūpā Raidā" (走れスーパーライダー) April 1, 1982 *4 "The Boy Saw the Blue Bird" "Aoi Tori o Mita Shōnen" (青い鳥をみた少年) April 8, 1982 *5 "The Bratty Prince: Great Free-For-All-Fight" "Warugaki Ōji Dai Konsen" (ワルガキ王子大混戦) April 15, 1982 *6 "Red Roses in the Tennis Court" "Tenisukōto ni Akai Bara" (テニスコートに赤いバラ) April 22, 1982 *7 "The Beloved Nightingale" "Naichingēru wa Osuki" (ナイチンゲールはお好き) April 29, 1982 *8 "Heart-Breaking Female Police Officer" "Fujin Keikantte Tsurai no Ne" (婦人警官ってつらいのネ) May 6, 1982 *9 "Music Festival in The Forest" "Mori no Ongakusai" (森の音楽祭) May 13, 1982 *10 "Great Pursuit on a Highway" "Haiuei Dai Tsuiseki" (ハイウエイ大追跡) May 20, 1982 *11 "The Lovely Beauty Artist! Kitten" "Koi no Biyōshi yo Koneko-chan" (恋の美容師よ小猫ちゃん) May 27, 1982 *12 "Mysterious Thief Lupin: Great Counterattack" "Kaitō Rupin Dai Hangeki" (怪盗ルピン大反撃) June 3, 1982 *13 "The Magician and the 11 Boys" "Majutsushi to Jūichi-nin no Shōnen" (魔術師と11人の少年) June 10, 1982 *14 "The Violent-Dash Racer: Got a Goal" "Gōru wa Itadaki Gekisō Rēsā" (ゴールはいただき激走レーサー) June 17, 1982 *15 "The Speeding Train Won't Stop" "Bōsō Ressha ga Tomara nai" (暴走列車が止まらない) June 24, 1982 *16 "Minky Momo in a Wilderness" "Kōya no Minkī Momo" (荒野のミンキーモモ) July 1, 1982 *17 "Love Attack at the Haunted Mansion" "Obake Yashiki de Rabu Atakku" (おばけ屋敷でラブアタック) July 8, 1982 *18 "The Treasure of the Southern Island" "Minami no Shima no Hihō" (南の島の秘宝) July 15, 1982 *19 "Mechanized Fenarinarsa" "Kikai Jikake no Fenarināsa" (機械じかけのフェナリナーサ) July 22, 1982 *20 "The Lord of the Jungle" "Mitsurin no Ōja" (密林の王者) July 29, 1982 *21 "00 Momo: Lot of Crisis" "Zenpen: Daburu Ō Momo Kiki Ippai" (前編 00モモ危機いっぱい) August 5, 1982 *22 "00 Momo: Victorious Password" "Kōhen: Daburu Ō Momo Shōri no Angō" (後編 00モモ勝利の暗号) August 12, 1982 *23 "The King Settles Freely" "Korogarikonda Ōsama" (ころがりこんだ王様) August 19, 1982 *24 "The Wandering Unicorn" "Sasurai no Yunikōn" (さすらいのユニコーン) August 26, 1982 *25 "Good Luck, Miracles" "Ganbare Mirakuruzu" (がんばれミラクルズ) September 2, 1982 *26 "Bride of the Apartion Wood" "Yōmaga Mori no Hanayome" (妖魔が森の花嫁) September 9, 1982 *27 "Devil's Triangle" "Ma no Toraianguru" (魔のトライアングル) September 16, 1982 *28 "Violent-Dash Egg Race" "Gekisō Tamago Rēsu" (激走タマゴレース) September 23, 1982 *29 "The UFO Visits" "Yūfō ga Yattekita" (UFOがやって来た) September 30, 1982 *30 "The Spaceship Goes to the Hometown" "Furusato Yuki no Uchūsen" (ふるさと行きの宇宙船) October 7, 1982 *31 "Revived Legends" "Yomigaetta Densetsu" (よみがえった伝説) October 14, 1982 *32 "The Greater than Great Visitor" "Ōkisugita Hōmonsha" (大きすぎた訪問者) October 21, 1982 *33 "Android's Love" "Andoroido no Koi" (アンドロイドの恋) October 28, 1982 *34 "Princess of the Land of Depth" "Chitei no Kuni no Purinsesu" (地底の国のプリンセス) November 4, 1982 *35 "Dreaming Diamond" "Yumemiru Daiyamondo" (夢見るダイヤモンド) November 11, 1982 *36 "Great Inheritance" "Ōinaru Isan" (大いなる遺産) November 18, 1982 *37 "Flying Trapeze for Love" "Ai no Kūchū Buranko" (愛の空中ブランコ) November 25, 1982 *38 "Snow Bring the Meets of Fate" "Yuki no Meguriai" (雪のめぐり逢い) December 2, 1982 *39 "Assault Minky Mama" "Totsugeki Minkī Mama" (突撃ミンキーママ) December 9, 1982 *40 "The Dream Warrior" "Yume no Senshi" (夢の戦士) December 16, 1982 *41 "Please, Santa Claus" "Onegai Santakurōsu" (お願いサンタクロース) December 23, 1982 *42 "The Great Tactics of Full of Mistakes" "Machigai Darake no Dai Sakusen" (間違いだらけの大作戦) December 30, 1982 *43 "Someday My Prince Will Come" "Itsuka Ōji Sama ga" (いつか王子さまが) January 6, 1983 *44 "Advent of an Angel" "Tenshi ga Oritekita" (天使が降りてきた) January 13, 1983 *45 "The Day the Magic Disappeared" "Mahō no Kieta Hi" (魔法の消えた日) January 20, 1983 *46 "Fenarinarsa in the Dream" "Yume no Fenarināsa" (夢のフェナリナーサ) January 27, 1983 *47 "Minky Momo Graffiti (Part 1)" "Minkī Momo Gurafitī Pāto Wan" (MINKY MOMO GRAFETY part-1) February 3, 1983 *48 "Minky Momo Graffiti (Part 2)" "Minkī Momo Gurafitī Pāto Tsū" (MINKY MOMO GRAFETY part-2) February 10, 1983 Season 2 *49 "A Riddle of Peach and Momo" "Momo to Momo no Nazo" (桃とモモの謎) February 17, 1983 *50 "Warned Against Her Apple" "Ringo ni Goyōjin" (リンゴに御用心) February 24, 1983 *51 "Last Action" "Rasuto Akushon" (ラストアクション) March 3, 1983 *52 "Mocher and the Penguin" "Mochā to Pengin" (モチャーとペンギン) March 10, 1983 *53 "The Train Runs to the Flowerbed" "Ohanabatake o Hashiru Kisha" (お花畑を走る汽車) March 17, 1983 *54 "Fly, Albatross" "Tobe Arubatorosu Gō" (飛べアルバトロス号) March 24, 1983 *55 "Once again with Love Apple" "Rabu Appuru de Mōichido" (愛(ラブ)·アップルでもう一度) March 31, 1983 *56 "The Girl Basking under a Tree" "Komorebi no Shōjo" (木もれ陽の少女) April 7, 1983 *57 "Man-Powered Airplane's Rhapsody" "Jinriki Hikōki Rapusodī" (人力飛行機ラプソディー) April 14, 1983 *58 "Nocturne of the Fraud" "Petenshi no Nokutān" (ペテン師のノクターン) April 21, 1983 *59 "The Legend of the Certain Street Corner" "Aru Machikado no Densetsu" (ある街角の伝説) April 28, 1983 *60 "Time is a Cradle of Love" "Toki wa Ai no Yurikago" (時は愛のゆりかご) May 5, 1983 *61 "Love Apple, Be Eternal!" "Rabu Appuru yo Eien ni" (愛(ラブ)·アップルよ永遠に) May 12, 1983 *62 "Creepy Shadows" "Shinobiyoru Kage" (しのびよる影) May 19, 1983 *63 "Don't Say Goodbye : Last Episode" "Sayonara wa Iwanai de Saishūkai" (さよならは言わないで 最終回) May 26, 1983 =80s OVAs= June 1985 July 1985 January 1987 =1991 series= Season 3 *1 "Hello, Minky Momo" "Harō, Minkī Momo" (ハロー、ミンキーモモ) October 2, 1991 *2 "Friends in the Park" "Kōen no Tomodachi" (公園のともだち) October 9, 1991 *3 "Animal: Great Tactics" "Animaru Dai Sakusen" (アニマル大作戦) October 16, 1991 *4 "Dig here, Dinosaur!" "Koko Hore, Kyōryū!" (ここ掘れ、恐竜!) October 23, 1991 *5 "Strange, Strange Candy Land" "Okashina Okashina Okashi no Kuni" (おかしなおかしなお菓子の国) October 30, 1991 *6 "The Hero Disappeared?!" "Yūsha ga Kieta!?" (勇者が消えた!?) November 6, 1991 *7 "Concert in the Snow" "Yuki no Naka no Konsāto" (雪の中のコンサート) November 20, 1991 *8 "Playing Golf Skillfully with a Mole" "Mogura to Umaku Yaru Gorufu" (モグラとうまくやるゴルフ) November 27, 1991 *9 "Rent the Great Prairie with a Video" "Bideo de Rentaru, Dai Heigen" (ビデオでレンタル、大平原) December 4, 1991 *10 "Please, Let me sleep!" "Nemurasete Onegai!" (眠らせて お願い!) December 11, 1991 *11 "Santa Falls from the Sky" "Santa ga Sora kara Futtekita" (サンタが空からふってきた) December 18, 1991 *12 "Don't Freeze Me" "Kōrase naide" (凍らせないで!) January 8, 1992 *13 "The Warriors of the Snow Castle" "Yuki no Oshiro no Senshi-tachi" (雪のお城の戦士たち) January 15, 1992 *14 "Once Upon a Time of a Morning Call" "Mukashimukashi no Mōningukōru" (昔々のモーニングコール) January 22, 1992 *15 "Ninja Arrived! Momo is Ninja" "Ninja Shutsugen! Shinobi no Momo" (ニンジャ出現!忍びのモモ) January 29, 1992 *16 "Cinderella Panic" "Shinderera Panikku" (シンデレラ パニック) February 5, 1992 *17 "Triangle Festival" "Toraianguru Fesutibaru" (トライアングルフェスティバル) February 12, 1992 *18 "Let's go Shopping" "Kaimono e Ikō" (買い物へ行こう) February 19, 1992 *19 "I Don't Care About the Witch's Magic" "Majo no Mahō wa Sorobanzuku" (魔女の魔法はそろばんずく) February 26, 1992 *20 "The Nurse is Very Busy" "Kangofu-san wa Ōisogashi" (看護婦さんは大忙し) March 4, 1992 *21 "Focus? See me Transform" "Fōkasu? Mirareta Henshin" (フォーカス?見られた変身) March 11, 1992 *22 "Go! Go! Cheergirl" "Gō! Gō! Chiagāru" (GO!GO!チアガール) March 18, 1992 *23 "Which-City's Shootout" "Docchishitī no Kettō" (ドッチシティーの決闘) March 25, 1992 *24 "Dream of a Bouquet" "Yume Miru Hanataba" (夢みる花束) April 1, 1992 *25 "The Dangerous Wedding Anniversary" "Abunai Kekkonkinenbi" (あぶない結婚記念日) April 8, 1992 *26 "Dancing Big Bunny" "Odoru Ō Usagi" (踊る大ウサギ) April 15, 1992 *27 "Smile, Cherry Doll" "Waratte Cherī Dōru" (笑ってチェリードール) April 22, 1992 *28 "Let's Go Surviving!" "Sabaibaru de Ikō!" (サバイバルでいこう!) April 29, 1992 *29 "Chase the Mysterious Thief Nightingale!" "Kaitō Uguisupan o Oe!" (怪盗ウグイスパンを追え!) May 6, 1992 *30 "I Want to be a Witch" "Majo ni Naritai" (魔女になりたい) May 13, 1992 *31 "Momo's Hotel gets How Many Stars?!" "Momo no Hoteru wa Hoshi Ikutsu!?" (モモのホテルは星いくつ!?) May 20, 1992 *32 "Supermant: Entrance!" "Sūpāmanto Tōjō!" (スーパーマント登場!) May 27, 1992 *33 "Dispatch! Minky Robo" "Hasshin! Minkī Robo" (発進!ミンキーロボ) June 3, 1992 *34 "Teasing Fairy Panic" "Itazura Yōsei Panikku" (いたずら妖精パニック) June 10, 1992 *35 "Always Somewhere" "Itsumo Dokoka de" (いつもどこかで) June 17, 1992 *36 "Legend Inn: The Last Day" "Rejendo In Saigo no Hi" (レジェンドイン最後の日) June 24, 1992 *37 "What to happen, What to do, Minky Momo" "Dōnaru Dōsuru Minkī Momo" (どうなるどうするミンキーモモ) July 1, 1992 Season 4 *38 "Welcome! New House" "Yōkoso Nyū Hausu" (ようこそニューハウス) July 8, 1992 *39 "Momo & Momo" "Momo to Momo" (モモとモモ) July 15, 1992 *40 "Mon-Mon-Monster" "Mon Mon Monsutā" (もんもんモンスター) July 22, 1992 *41 "The Great Adventure in the Land of the Bad Kid" "Warui Ko no Kuni de Dai Bōken" (悪い子の国で大冒険) July 29, 1992 *42 "Mermaid Legend's Private Sea" "Naisho no Umi no Ningyo Densetsu" (ナイショの海の人魚伝説) August 5, 1992 *43 "From in her Dream... SOS" "Yume no Naka kara...Esu Ō Esu" (夢の中から...SOS) August 12, 1992 *44 "The Legend of Northern Country" "Kita no Kuni no Densetsu" (北の国の伝説) August 19, 1992 *45 "Become a Genius!" "Tensai ni Narō!" (天才になろう!) August 26, 1992 *46 "God's Implying Mistakes" "Machigai Darake no Kamisama" (間違いだらけの神様) September 2, 1992 *47 "Carrots to Us!" "Ninjin o Warera ni!" (ニンジンを我らに!) September 9, 1992 *48 "Want a Baby!?" "Akachan ga Hoshii!?" (赤ちゃんがほしい!?) September 16, 1992 *49 "Young Witch: Star Wars!?" "Majokko Sutā Uōzu!?" (魔女っ子スターウォーズ!?) September 23, 1992 *50 "Happiness: Up" "Shiawase Wasshoi" (しあわせワッショイ) September 30, 1992 *51 "The Flapping Butterfly!" "Batabata Batafurai!" (ばたばたバタフライ!) October 7, 1992 *52 "Mobilize! Rescue Squad" "Shutsudō! Otasuke Tai" (出動!おたすけ隊) October 14, 1992 *53 "Run, Dream Train" "Hashire Yume Ressha" (走れ夢列車) October 21, 1992 *54 "Pirate Topaz's Treasure" "Kaizoku Topāzu no Takaramono" (海賊トパーズの宝物) October 28, 1992 *55 "Nightmare's Wish" "Akumu no Onegai" (悪夢のお願い) November 4, 1992 *56 "All Star! Song Album" "Ōru Sutā! Uta no Arubamu" (オールスター!歌のアルバム) November 11, 1992 *57 "Don't Be So Cold" "Tsumetaku Shinai de" (冷たくしないで) November 18, 1992 *58 "Mysterious, Mysterious Cinema" "Fushigi na Fushigi na Eigakan" (ふしぎなふしぎな映画館) November 25, 1992 *59 "Songs to a Dream" "Yume ni Utae ba" (夢に唄えば) December 2, 1992 *60 "Beyond the Dream" "Yume no Kanata ni" (夢の彼方に) December 9, 1992 *61 "Burning! Scrap!?" "Moeyo! Sukurappu!?" (燃えよ!スクラップ!?) December 16, 1992 *62 "Someday, with you" "Itsuka, Anata to" (いつか、あなたと) December 23, 1992 Unaired *Unaired 1 (53.5) "SOS! Marinarsa" "Esu Ō Esu! Marināsa" (SOS!マリンナーサ) Unaired *Unaired 2 (58.5) "Momo Goes to School" "Momo Gakkō e Iku" (モモ学校へ行く) Unaired *Unaired 3 (46.5) "Wish upon the Stars" "Hoshini ni Negai o" (星に願いを) Unaired =90s OVAs= May 1993 June 1994 Category:Episodes